Broken Chains A Rebels Short story
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Started as as single post - grew from there. Takes place between season one and two, Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka and of course 'the kids' (who aren't really kids anymore).
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Chains**

The first thing Hera was aware of was the low, steady bleating sound, not the familiar sounds of the _Ghost_ , but of a heart monitor. The second, was the uncomfortable taste and feeling of cotton in her mouth. However, her first real thought though, was of _him_.

 _Kanan?_

With her free hand, the other still loosely clasped in his, she leaned over, and gently smoothed his fore-head, perhaps more than a little relieved when she didn't get a response. At least he was really resting now.

Still, she was very careful when she freed her other hand to pour herself a glass of water from the pitcher at the bedside. Stars! She was thirsty, and maybe even a little hungry for the first time in days. She eyed the ration bar that had been left with the water with more than a little interest, and stretched, allowing the blanket lid down to her lap. It had been another gift from an unknown benefactor – she must have slept right through their visit, but in her exhaustion and relief that both Kanan and Ezra were _alive…_

 _Ezra!_ Goddess bless! She had been so wrapped up with even getting Kanan to go to the corvette's infirmary – she rubbed her eyes in frustration, trying to piece together what happened in the immediate aftermath of the rescue. She had sent Zeb and Sabine out – out to the other med bay - and things had gone horribly, horribly _wrong._

 _Possible Heart Failure, the med droid had stated in that cold clinical monotone – Kanan – Goddess! How was he even still standing, much less cracking jokes – had blithely remarked that the Inquisitor hadn't exactly been gentle with his affections. She remembered begging him, ordering him not to leave her again, and then everything around her going gray. The next thing she remembered was Sabine bringing her caf, and a blanket, and Kanan had been, for want of a better word, settled, at least for a while. And now…_

There was no time keeper in the room, and the dim lighting gave no clue to whether it was early or late, and Hera debated the idea of actually getting up and seeking someone out, even one of the dreaded medical droids, when a quiet rapping came from the door.

"Um, Hello? Anyone awake in here?" A mop of black hair peaked around the corner. "Hera?"

At first sight of Ezra, Hera's smile could have lit up the room – at least until she saw the brace on his arm – and the smile quickly became a scowl. "Your arm..."

He waved her off. "How's Kanan?"he asked, drawing close to the other side of the bed. "The medic said he's had a quiet night, I mean after..." Concern darkened his features.

Hera managed a shaky laugh. "You know he's not a good patient under the best of circumstances," she said. "The last time he had pain killers, he got… giggly..." _and handsy_ she added mentally to herself. She grew serious again. "But as far as I know, it was uneventful. I must have fallen asleep not long after he did..."

Ezra shifteduncomfortably in his chair, and looked at the floor. " _Good_ ," he muttered. "You needed that."

Hera narrowed her eyes, questions about his arm momentarily forgotten. "What do you mean by, _'good'_ Erza Bridger?"

Ezra raised his head, stuck his chin out and thinned his lips. Admittedly, under any other circumstances, Hera would have found it amusing – the look was a mirror of Kanan at his most mule headed – but right now…

"We voted, the four of us." he said simply. "And we all agreed."

"You voted? Who? And to what?" Hera struggled to keep herself from squeezing Kanan's hand in frustration.

"Zeb, myself, Sabine and Chop." Fulcrum – Ahsoka's name was conspicuously absent. "Chop wanted two votes, but we were all in agreement..."

"To _drug me?"_ Hera hissed, incredulous. "What were you _thinking_?"

Kanan groaned softly, and both Ezra and Hera reached to gently touch his face, Ezra to his fore-head, Hera to his cheek. After a moment, he was still, and even Hera herself had calmed a little.

"I understand the reasoning, I guess," she said at last. "But -"

"But nothing, Hera," Ezra said, rising from the chair. "You, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and even Chopper – You guys will always come before anything else. Before the Rebellion, before Jedi training, even before Lothall. My _family will always come first. No matter what."_

Hera said nothing, she pursed her lips but didn't drop her gauze from Ezra's. At last, she nodded, giving Kanan's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sabine and Zeb will want to see you guys," Ezra remarked casually as he paused at the door. "Probably Chop too..." Again, Ahsoka's name had been deliberately omitted. "Can I send them over?"

Now Hera smiled. "As long as they're quiet, I don't see the problem," she said, and as an after thought, she added, "Oh Ezra, thank Sabine for the _caf_..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hera had been right about one thing. Kanan Jarrus was not the idea patient in the best of circumstances, and on this fourth day – sixth, if you counted the two full cycles he had been forcibly rendered unconscious by the medics – Kanan was _done._ He hated the constraints being put on him. He hated the food, usually served cafeteria – style. Thankfully, Sabine had brought in a flatbread sandwich from the _Ghost_ , (but she had to get _'special permission'_ to do so, and that made him bristle.) Zeb and Chop had played a few hands of Sabbac with him (but with only barely relaxed _rules of visitation time_ ). He wanted to be free of the incessant sounds of the medical devices, especially the heart monitor that summoned that kriffing droid at the slightest provocation. The first day (well, _third_ day really) when Hera's attentions had hinted at more… interesting distractions, the thing had sounded an alert that made it seem like the galaxy was ending, which had turned _Hera the Lover_ back into _Hera the Mother._ If he'd had his blaster…

He wanted freedom. He wanted _caf –_ even Hera's Force awful burnt brew. He wanted to have an honest, _normal_ conversation that didn't revolve either around his injuries, or Ezra's broken arm, or Mustafar, or the fleet (he honestly didn't give a fart in a windstorm about _THAT_ right now). He could almost look forward to a conversation with _'Fulcrum' aka_ Ahsoka Tano. who, to the best of his knowledge, had seemingly made herself scarce from the rest of the Ghost crew. He had vague memories of her visiting his bedside on the ( _first?_ ) second night, but he'd been as high as a noc-bird at the time…

Mostly, he just wanted to go _home._

Hopefully, that would happen as early as this evening. They had _finally_ stopped the hydration packs, content that he was drinking enough water on his own and able (if slowly) make his way to the 'fresher on his own – for the most part. He had (regrettably) snapped at Hera on the third day, asking her if she wanted to 'hold it while he took a piss'. Thank the Force she had only rolled her eyes at him, and remarked that he was obviously feeling better, before proffering an arm for him to take. Only the galaxy knew what he'd do without her. Still in the mean time, he could only wait.

With a sigh, he pulled himself carefully into a meditation pose. It was still early in the day, and his crew, his _family,_ were settling into the new (perhaps temporary) normal, and with any luck, he'd be joining them again soon.

His last thought, before sinking into the familiar warmth of mediation was simply six words. One for each kriffing day he'd been there. ' _Screw luck… I'm going home, tonight.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Aboard the _Ghost,_ the sixth morning after the rescue.

Hera had been expecting it sooner, but when the message came that _Commander Tano_ wanted to debrief her, her heart sank to her knees. For so many years, she had given _everything_ to the cause. Friends, family, no small amount of her own heart – _everything,_ and now…

Of course Ezra, Sabine and even Zeb and Chopper (she hadn't dared mentioned any of this to Kanan) had immediately jumped to her defense, insisting – no, _demanding_ – that they accompany her. Ezra had been particularly vocal.

"But it was _my plan_ ," Ezra implored her. " _I'm_ the one who stole the _Phantom -"_

"With _our_ help!" Sabine added, while Chopper waved his prods and arms excitedly, grumbling and blarting. Zeb stood at the doorway, arms cross, his intent clear. _You go down, we all do,_ he said wordlessly.

"But!"

"No!" Ezra overrode her. "Hera, I'm - _we're_ the ones who disobeyed orders. _I_ made the deal with Vizzago - "

"That's something you'll have to talk to Kanan about – _after_ he's had time to recover," Hera said archly, trying to redirect the conversation, but Ezra would not be moved.

"We did what we had to – what _they wouldn't!"_

Hera threw up her hands in exasperation. "Look, I understand, and I appreciate this _but -"_

" _But Hera!"_ came the chorus, however, Hera would not be swayed.

"No _but Hera's_ about it," she said thunderously. "I'm giving you all a _direct order!" Maybe my last –_ she thought. _"_ For once, I expect you to listen, and _sit tight."_ Her voice softened. "Please..."

Sabine, Zeb and even Chopper waited silently.

For a long moment, Hera and Ezra just faced each other. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, chin jutting out, and once again Hera marveled inwardly how many of his master's mannerisms the young man had adopted – granted not his finer ones - but still, this was one contest of wills she was determined to win.

"Come on, Sabine," Zeb said suddenly. "If they're gonna spring the Boss tonight, someone's gotta make sure he's gonna feel welcome in other ways than Hera can."

Hera flushed, but didn't take her eyes from Ezra, even as Sabine, Zeb and Chop made their get away.

The com call came again. "Captain Syndulla, Commander Tano is waiting for you on the _Sunrise._ She hopes there hasn't been a problem..."

"No, no problem," Hera replied a little more sharply than she intended. "I'll be right there." She turned the comlink off. "Won't I, Ezra?"

With a heavy sigh, Ezra dropped his arms, and with it, all the righteous indignation. "Hera," he began. "I'm sorry..."

At last, she allowed herself to smile, if only briefly, and she put a hand on his shoulder as she passed. "Don't worry, Ezra. Things will be fine – _I'll_ be fine."

 _I hope._

Ezra wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. "Hera," he began again. "If you need anything – anything at all..."

"I know, Ezra," she replied, a broad, false smile on her face. "I know..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sixth day post Mustafar – aboard the Sunrise._

At the door, Hera squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. No regrets, no apologies – at least here. No, that time had past. Attempts to apologize, to explain to Kanan (who was tantalizingly so close, yet so far) had been met with gentle, tender rebuffs, and the rest of the crew, especially Ezra, had already moved on. Eventually, she might even forgive herself, but here? Now? To even ask would be an affront to everything she – _they_ – stood for, especially Ezra, who had taken on the mantle of leadership when she could not.

Another deep breath. What ever the outcome, what ever the decision, they would be together. Her crew. Her _family_. The Ghost would continue taking on the Empire, with or without the support of the greater _Rebellion._ She knew now there were no _small_ victories, only greater losses.

Again, shoulders squared, chin out, _Captain Hera Syndulla of the_ _Ghost_ pressed the door chime button to face Fulcrum and her - no - _their_ fate.

Hera didn't know what to expect. Perhaps a room full of command staff, or at the very least a holo-recorder, but there were none of these things. Only Flucrum – _no_ , she amended to herself, _not_ _Fulcrum – Ahsoka Tano._ A pot of spirian caf, and two mugs, and plate of sweet biscuits completed the scene as if this were a tea social, instead of a dressing down. If the idea had been to set Hera at ease, it had the opposite effect, and she shifted nervously at the doorway.

"Come in Hera," Ahsoka said gently. "Have a seat. I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to talk..."

Hera involuntarily let out a breath, and took a seat wordlessly. She felt like she was in a high stakes game of Sabbac, and all of her cards were marked. She steeled herself.

 _Game on._

If unaware of Hera's defensiveness, Ahsoka poured out the caf, and handed the brew to Hera before taking a sip herself.

"How is Kanan?" she asked easily, as if discussing the weather on Naboo. "Other than probably feeling like a caged nexu, I'm sure. No one likes being cooped up in a med bay while their family worries..." She took another sip of caf. "Unfortunately, I haven't been to see him since that second night, and he wasn't really in a place to have visitors then."

"I guess not," Hera replied cautiously, unsure where she was leading. Where ever it was, it didn't feel like a trap. She took a sip of the caf herself and fell silent once again.

"We reviewed the records, and the footage from Kanan's imprisonment." It was here her expression changed, just for a moment, a blanched, horrified look crossed her features and quickly vanished. "Your little droid is quite efficient and resourceful - "

"And a valued member of my crew!" Hera interjected, perhaps more sharply than she intended. She refrained from adding, ' _You can't have have him!'_

Ahsoka nodded. "I can see that," she agreed. "Just like Sabine, Zeb, Kanan and of course _Ezra_..."

" _Ezra.."_ Hera echoed biting back a vicious retort. _Ezra - who took command when I took leave of my senses! Ezra, who gave hope to a galaxy, and whom you would have taken away the one thing that gave him that hope! Robbed him of his Master – his teacher! His friend! Robbed us of all of that…_ Instead, she hid her face behind the mug and took a long drink, the heat of the liquid burning her tongue and throat. It was no less than she felt she deserved.

Ahsoka's voice was gentle, and she reach out and put her hand on Hera's shoulder. "Hera, perhaps you've misunderstood. You're not in any trouble..."

Hera had to grip the mug to keep it from slipping through her fingers. Surely she'd misheard.

Now a broad smile crossed the torga's face. " _You_ didn't disobey orders, after all." she considered. "Well, from a _certain point of view,_ anyway."

Hera's mouth dropped open, and she verbally flailed for a moment. "I don't understand?"

" _Your_ job was to protect Ezra, am I correct?"

"Y..Yes..."

"Ezra, he chose to rescue Kanan, correct?"

Hera nodded, dumbstruck.

"Therefore, in order to _protect_ Ezra, you had to go _with_ him, am I correct?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement, perhaps at a joke that only she could understand. "So, when it comes down to it, you did nothing wrong and followed orders, exactly as you should have..."

Hera was thunderstruck. It was nonsense! It made perfect sense – well, perfect _Ezra_ sense, if she were honest with herself. She felt as if an entire planet had been shifted off of her shoulders, and to her surprise, she began to laugh. A _certain point of view_ indeed… "Sounds like a _Jedi_ thing if you ask me!" she managed between giggles.

Ahsoka smiled, perhaps a little sadly. "Possibly," she allowed. "I know Kanan has been training Ezra in the ways of the Force - "

In an instant, Hera was on her guard again. "That's something you'll have to speak to _him_ about," she said carefully. "But he can be a bit… _reluctant_ to open up at times, and after what just happened..." She shook her head. "Maybe you should ask Ezra..."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ahsoka agreed, raising her hand above her head. "In fact, why don't we ask him _right now_?"

Before Hera could say anything, a shout and a crash nearly deafened her, as Ezra fell to a heap on the floor next to them, the ceiling vent in which he'd been hiding in having given way. She looked at him, open mouthed. In an instant, she found her voice.

"Ezra!" she shouted with a mixture of shock and outrage, and more than a little embarrassment. "What.. what… I should make you scrub the hull of the _Ghost_ for a _month_!"

Ahsoka only looked on serenely as Ezra brushed himself off. "So hey," he said sheepishly. "I guess everything's gonna be OK after all, huh?"

" _Two months_!" Hera snarled. "If you're _lucky_!" She was furious, and utterly relieved at the same time, and days – weeks of heartache and headache and fear manifested itself into 'mother' mode. Neither Ahsoka nor Ezra paid any mind.

"Since you're already here, Ezra Bridger," Ahsoka said smoothly, presenting another cup. "Perhaps you'd like to join us in a cup of caf so we can _all_ talk..."

Gratefully, Ezra took it, and took a seat on Ahsoka's other side. Inquisitors, Star Destroyers, a battalion of Storm Troopers he could handle. Hera in mama loth-cat mode? Best to have at least _one_ light-saber wielder between them.

Ahsoka carried _two_.


	5. Chapter 5

As with many of Hera's displays of temper, the storm was intense, but brief. Ezra had scooted his chair out of arm's reach, and had (wisely, perhaps) only squeaked out his few replies with liberal amounts of _'yes mam'_ and _'no mam''._ Ahsoka, on the other hand, had only sat quietly, sipping her caf, as if such displays were beneath her notice.

Hera felt entitled to hate her a little for this.

After the storm had passed, Hera slunk back in her chair, while Ezra peppered Ahsoka with questions. Her head hurt, and to her earcones, it was all white noise. All she wanted to do was return to the _Ghost_ , and maybe catch a nap before Kanan was (hopefully) released from the Medical bay this evening.

 _Hera?_

 _Karabast! She'd missed something directed at her._

 _What?_ She sat up a little straighter in her chair, as Ahsoka placed her hand on her knee with surprising gentleness."I… I'm sorry?" She stammered.

"Your com..." said Ezra. "It's blinking."

Hera bit back a sigh as she retrieved it. She knew it couldn't be Kanan, but her heart still sank a little when Sabine's voice came over instead. "Hera?" the girl's voice called over. "Have you seen Ezra? He's not answering his com, and Zeb and I need him for… for something. We're on the observation deck of the _Sunrise."_

She handed Ezra the com without a word, and sank back into her chair, rubbing her eyes. _Goddess bless, just an hour,_ she thought. _Surely the galaxy can do without me for that long._

"Yeah I'm here, Sabine," Ezra said brightly. "I'll be right there!" His face fell as he really looked at Hera. "Hera, you look like… well, bad. Are you OK?"

"Fine," she replied wearily. "I'm just tired."

"We can take this up another time," Ahsoka added, still serene as ever. "Perhaps tomorrow..."

For Hera, once again, conversation was fading into background noise, and she just wanted _out,_ and now, she decided to act on it. With a quick word and a nod, she rose from the chair and made her way back to the _Ghost_ knowing that everything could, and _would_ go on without her immediate presence for which she was profoundly grateful.

* * *

For the second time that morning, Kanan had tried to meditate, but circumstances and his own bad mood didn't make it any easier. He had been visited (possibly for the first time – at least the first time he could recall) by a human doctor, a fussy little man by the name of Magare who had made no effort to hide the fact that he had little love for Jedi, non-humans, or anything that had taken him away from his semi retired planet-side practice. He had considered the rescue a waste of resources, and had only come as a favor to Senator Organa, and once Kanan had been released from his care, he'd be back on Alderaan, sipping brandy and occasionally treating the odd 'Royal boo-boo'.

The man (Kanan couldn't bear to use the honorific of 'Doctor' in his thoughts) had grumbled during the entire examination, bemoaning the fact that he hadn't seen such brutality on prisoners during the Clone Wars (Kanan had clamped down _hard_ on that one) by the Republic, before pronouncing him almost ready to leave.

 _Almost._

He had told Kanan that he'd wanted to run a few more tests (whether for Kanan' benefit of his own, Kanan wasn't sure) and would draw up a form of 'conditional release' if he was satisfied.

 _Conditional release. If…_

Kanan drew on his wits not to bite back with an abrasive answer. He knew that any resistance - verbal or otherwise - would result in further confinement, so he held his tongue, and willed the little man to just leave him be.

Thankfully, his patience had won out, and Magare had left him to his own devises. At least for now.

Kanan sighed. _Focus,_ he told himself. _Soon enough, we'll all be out of this sorry mess… Soon enough._

* * *

Hera practically stumbled to the crew quarters of the _Ghost,_ but at least she was away from all of _them,_ and the responsibilities thrust upon her. All she wanted to do was fall into bed. No, not her bed…

As if to remind her that indeed the galaxy still required her attention, Chopper warbled to her about the half dozen messages from the fleet awaiting her in her bunk where she still kept a private com center. If she even went to check just one…

"Are any of them urgent, Chop?" she sighed, hoping the answer was no.

Chopper waved his extended arms about, burbling that there didn't seem to be anything that needed her attention right now, and made a hesitant inquiry as to whether Kanan would be returning soon.

"I hope so, Chop..." she sighed, then brightened. That gave her an idea. "Can you hold things down for me for a while?"

Chopper grumbled in the affirmative, noting that the only reason he asked about Kanan was because he was overdue for an oilbath, but assured Hera that he could take care if things.

"Good," she said absently, keying in the code to a bunk.

Kanan's.

She knew he wouldn't mind – Stars, they shared it often enough! Now, after all of this time, although he wasn't here, it no longer had the crushing feeling of emptiness that had permeated the cabin (and the _Ghost,_ and her _life,_ if she were being honest with herself) was gone.

There was a feeling of _welcome_ here now. Fresh linens on the bunk, a glass and a canister of iced water – Ezra's canteen – right next to it. His blaster, armor, boots, and clean cloths - she would bring the latter to him tonight-folded neatly beside.

Waiting.

Well, there would be time (if needed) for fresh linens, and Kanan's bed was inviting.

Savoring the moment, she lifted the sheet, crawled in, and allowed her head to sink to the pillow, but something didn't quite feel… _right_.

She knew in an instant, and slowly, rolled over and reached into one of the drawers underneath, feeling around until she found what he wanted.

A black short sleeved shirt he had worn the night before that terrible day. She had stripped it off of him, both of them laughing, and he had stuffed it there, assuring her that he would deal with it properly _after_ the mission, as if using it as a talisman for his own safe return.

His safe return had taken longer than either of them had planned, but still.

It smelled of sweat, and other things, but primarily, it smelled of _him._ As she lay back down, she breathed the scent in deeply, and for the first time since that morning, a smile finally, really, touched her lips as she drifted into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'd like to offer an apology, Kanan," Ahsoka's serene tone was the complete antithesis of how Kanan felt. He hadn't even opened his eyes, or even acknowledged her presence – but to be fair, she hadn't really given him the chance – and now he didn't know _how_. Did she expect _Master_ deference? _Commander_ deference? No, he would only give that to Hera, (at least, sometimes).

Well, he could give her courtesy of an answer. Besides, he was curious.

"An apology?" he echoed at last, opening his eyes and suddenly aware he was only clad in black sleep leggings. Covered in bruises. And needle tracks. And bandages.

And he was cold enough to almost shiver.

Almost.

He drew the sheet around himself as Ahsoka drew closer to a chair. "May I?" she asked, her tone unchanged. "I was hoping we could talk for a little while..."

"Sure," Kanan leaned back and sighed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere soon. So talk..."

* * *

"It's about time you got here, Ezra Bridger!" Sabine growled, even though the three of them were alone on the observation deck. As they were out of hyper-space, the stars drifted by lazily, and for the first time in a long while, Ezra felt a touch of homesickness for Lothal.

Sabine punched his good arm, and he flinched. "Stop wool gathering, you nerf! Where have you been?"

"I'll have you know I was checking on _Hera,_ " Ezra snapped back defensively.

"Spyin' ya mean," said Zeb with a grin, then he grew serious. "So, what did ya hear up in them vents?"

"Everything's going to be fine," Ezra said with a grimace. "Hera's gone back to the _Ghost_ to rest up a bit."

"Kanan?" asked Zeb. "Any word?"

"I already found out," said Sabine. "While you were playing sabbac -"

"I was makin' _deals_!" Zeb protested. "Trades, even!"

"Yeah," Ezra snorted. "Losing cards for credits -"

"Um, guys?"

"Who said I was losin?"

"How much?

"I didn't lose! Well, much!"

" _Guys?"_

"You were _supposed_ to get some of those steaks and those sugar cakes for the welcome home dinner!"

"Who says I _didn't?_ "

"Why _Hera_ , what are _you_ doing here?"

Both Zeb and Ezra stopped cold, looking around frantically, but all they saw was Sabine standing by the exit-way, arms crossed, her lips tight. All in all, a fair imitation of their captain in and of herself. "Well, now that I have your attention, we need to come up with a plan to get everything ready -"

"Without disturbing Hera," added Ezra.

"Or Kanan findin' out," Zeb finished for them.

"Exactly!" said Sabine with a satisfied grin. "So, any ideas?"

"I think I might have one," Ezra said after a minute. "We just have to find her..."

* * *

"I can see you're tired, Kanan," Ahsoka said mildly. "Maybe I should let you rest..."

Kanan closed his eyes, and pulled a face. It as true, he _was_ tired, and Ahsoka's _'Master voice'_ was lulling, but still. "I am _tired_ ," he admitted. "I'm tired of being stuck here, in an uncomfortable, unfamiliar ( _lonely_ – he almost added, but thought better of it) bed. I _sleep_ because of the damned drugs, but..." He shrugged his shoulders, and slumped back into the bed, defeated.

Ahsoka nodded. "But if you were allowed to go home – back to the _Ghost –_ You could really begin to heal. _"_

 _Not just me, either,_ Kanan thought, but they both knew this without either of them saying so.

"If that son of a rancor will release me..."

"Let me take care of that," Ahsoka said. "I'm sure I can convince him. Why don't you get dressed while I take care of things?"

Kanan he nodded as she left, eased himself out of the bed, and opened the closet. The only article of clothing – or what could be considered clothing – was a seedy looking robe that had probably been washed sometime during the last decade, and last worn by a wookiee with an anger issue. It would hang on him, look ridiculous. Kanan didn't care. He would walk through the ship _naked_ if he had to.

He was going _home._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had only been a matter of a few minutes, but to Kanan, it had seemed like an eternity between Ahsoka's disappearance and reemergence with the medical droid, and when they did appear, Kanan once again was put on edge.

" _No_ ," he'd said firmly. _"Absolutely not."_

Ahsoka had been impassive as usual, and if a droid could shrug, it would have.

"It is recommended by the doctor," it said tonelessly. "A mild anti-anxiety medication -"

Kanan crossed his arms, frowning, the ridiculously short sleeves of the robe almost rising to his elbows. "No."

"-to also enable you to rest once you've been released," the droid continued, unperturbed. "It is advised, but not required."

"Then it's settled," Kanan said firmly. "No more kriffing drugs."

"I told Doctor Magare that you would probably be, well, _adverse_ to the suggestion," Ahsoka interjected with a wry smile. "But I assured him you'd be well taken care of by your captain once you got back to your ship."

An arched eyebrow was the only reply Kanan could give. Ahsoka hadn't broached the subject of his relationship with Hera during their conversation, but still, there was something in her face...

He sighed. "Are we done here? My cabin and my _captain_ are waiting for me..."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to raise her brows. "Like _that?_ Are you sure you don't want to get some real clothing first?"

Kanan pulled the tie around his waist a bit tightener, his chest and torso still mostly exposed, his bare feet padding his way to the exit. As he interned to drop the offending article of clothing the very second he reached his cabin, the answer was clear.

 _Let's go._

* * *

"Find _who?"_ Sabine asked. "Kanan is supposed to be released later on, and Hera's already been released from duty so she can go get him and bring him back to the _Ghost -"_

"When did ya find this out?" Asked Zeb, scratching his head. "I swear, you guys don't tell me anything!" Sabine just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I got some help from the guys in the galley here on the _Sunrise._ This group – _Phoenix Squadron_ – they're a pretty good bunch..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ezra stammered. "If Zeb's already got the food taken care of -"

"And the drink!" Zeb added proudly. "Told ya I didn't lose _that_ much," he paused thoughtfully. "Well, I might owe some favors down th' road a piece, but still..."

"And Hera's already made plans to get Kanan home..."

"Yes..." Said Sabine and Zeb in unison.

"So what are _we_ supposed to be doing?" Ezra threw up his arms in frustration, the need to find Ahsoka set aside. "I mean, we really can't go back to the _Ghost –_ not if we really want Hera to rest, and Kanan – if he thinks something's up -"

"Well, some of the new recruits asked if I could do some art for their uniforms," Sabine chimed in. "You know, make them feel like part of the group. That'll keep me busy for a few hours at least."

"I could use some help actually preparing the dinner," said Zeb. "I mean, they gave me use of the galley, but it's still kinda hard for me ta' work in that small space -"

"You can cook on the _Ghost -"_ Ezra pointed out, but Zeb shook his head.

"Ya wanna help or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Right then!" Sabine said cheerily. "Why don't we meet back here at 15oo ship time, and get stuff ready then?"

"I'll double check with Hera in about an hour," said Ezra, wanting to do something more than just _'help cook'_. "Maybe even go with her to get Kanan."

Sabine smiled and nodded, before lightly punching him on his good arm. "Sounds like a good plan!"

"Come on then, Kid," said Zeb, getting up. "And don't even think about sampling the drink – the last thing I need is Kanan wantin' my head for not lookin' after ya..."

* * *

Kanan forced himself to concentrate on staying steady as he and Ahsoka walked through the corridors of the _Sunrise,_ ignoring the stares and whispers of the few crew members they passed.

 _He just did not care._

When they reached the airlock, Ahsoka once again asked if he was all right, and after assuring her that he was, she turned to leave, but Kanan called after her.

"Ahsoka," he said somewhat sheepishly. "I… I want to thank you – for everything..." There was so much more he wanted to say – to tell her – but the words stuck in his throat. He just couldn't...

She smiled at him, perhaps more broadly and more genuinely than he had ever seen, as if to say how much she understood, and left him standing there without another word.

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The smell of grease, and ionized air, and the lingering whiff of spicy noodles and yes, even wet lasat – the smells of _home -_ greeted his nostrils, and he allowed himself to lean in the door way, just for a moment.

A part of him relished the relative quiet of the Ghost, for even Chop seemed to be absent - _Probably helping Hera down below,_ he thought to himself, and he resisted the urge to reach out through the Force to find her. He found his body's reserves were reaching their limits, and inwardly prayed for the strength to make it to his cabin, To be found on the floor of the _Ghost_ was in invitation to return to the Med bay, and Kanan was having none of that.

His own cabin, his on bed is what he needed, and by the Force he'd make it there, even if he had to drag himself by his fingernails…

* * *

It seemed to take an age, and when he finally did reach his cabin he was ready to drop, but he'd made it at last. It was dark, and blessedly quiet, and it was more by luck than anything else that he sat on the edge of his bed rather than right in the middle of it,

Even without extending his senses, he knew in an instant the warm shape that took up almost half the space, and his heart and soul filled with joy, and a new found… life, energized him.

Slowly and quietly, he leaned over and kissed the side of her head, and she stirred, ever so slightly.

"Kanan?" she mumbled sleepily as he kissed her again. "Kanan?"

"If you were expecting someone else," he murmured into her earcone, climbing into the bunk with her. "Sorry to disappoint..."

Hera tried to wiggle around to face him, but Kanan was having none of that – yet. He wrapped his arms and legs around her with surprising strength and quickness.

"Nope," he said, his voice low and husky. "I happen to _like_ you like this… well _almost_ like this..." he amended, tracing a circle around her exposed navel with his fingertips. "These thermals have to go..."

She laughed softly, but made no move to undress any farther. "Well, for a start, I wasn't expecting you to be released from the Med center this soon and well, to be honest, this… _healthy_..." She grabbed his hand, and brought it to her lips to kiss it. "Kanan..."

"I'm fine, Hera," he tried to assure her. "Better than fine, really… Now..." He caressed her chin. Her throat. She hummed as his finger tips traced back down to her belly again, and the tantalizingly bare skin there. It was comforting to both of them. Soothing. Lulling.

Kanan closed his eyes.

His last thought was only one word.

 _Home_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Hera stayed very still for perhaps twenty minutes after Kanan's fingertips stopped moving, just listening to his soft, even breathing. Unfortunately, spirian caf had the universal effect on Hera as any other organism, and despite the warm comfort of the bed, she desperately needed a trip to the refresher. With great reluctance, she unwound herself from Kanan's embrace, and slowly and carefully climbed over him. Halfway over, she paused. In real, natural sleep, the tension, the fine lines that couldn't be smoothed away with sedatives were gone, and for the first time in days, he looked as if he were truly resting.

 _My poor love,_ Hera thought, she couldn't resist gently stroking his cheek and gasped when he grabbed her wrist, eyes wide in terror.

She pressed herself against his body, calling his name softly, over and over, until he stopped shivering, and his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry," he gasped hoarsely, even as Hera started to giggle. " _What is so damned funny?"_

" _YOU!"_ she exclaimed, touching her fore-head to his, "Still apologizing after everything you've been through. What am I to do with you, Kanan Jarrus?"

He gave a shaky laugh of his own. "Well, there is still the matter of the thermals," he said, gently tugging at her shirt. "That's a start..."

She snorted, and raised herself up. "Maybe in a minute, mister. I _really_ need to use the fresher, more than I did before I woke you up!"

He pulled her close again, this time only briefly before releasing her. "M'kay," he sighed. "Only because once I get you back here..."

"You'll sleep until dinner," Hera finished for him. "That's OK, I promise, I'll be right next to you -"

Leaning back and closing his eyes again, "No thermals," Kanan replied, waggling his fingers for emphasis.

Hera only rolled her eyes as she pushed off of him. "Sure thing, _Master Jedi,"_ she grumbled playfully, picking up the robe he had unceremoniously dumped on the floor. "I'll just borrow this… _thing_ for now." Her voice softened. "I won't be long..."

Kanan didn't answer. He'd had already dozed off once again.

* * *

Hera had left the door to Kanan's cabin open while she fussed about – including a much wanted shower – checking messages (relieved to find that she was released from duty until the next morning) and instructing Chopper to do some much needed maintenance on the _Ghost. (Stars, it felt good to feel useful again!)_ She grabbed a few ration bars from the galley, and padded back to Kanan's cabin.

Remembering how he had reacted upon being awakened before, Hera sat down carefully on the bed, and stroked his arm, calling his name softly.

"M' wake," Kanan mumbled, turning his face into the pillow. "Thought you were going to use t' fresher..."

Hera snorted, reaching her hand to touch his face. "That was an hour ago, love. How do you feel?"

Kanan frowned, and muttered into the pillow something that sounded distinctly ' _like shit._ '

Hera grew concerned. "Your heart? Do I need to call a medic?"

The frown became a scowl. "Keep those meat handlers away from me!" he growled. "Karkin' droid treating me like a pin keeper, crazy doctor binding me so tightly, I got bruises on top of my bruises…"

Now she laughed softly, and leaned in to kiss him. "Now I know you're feeling better," she said. "It's when you're quiet, I know you're hurting."

A grunt was his only reply, followed by raised eyebrows as he put his hand on her leg. "No thermals..."

"No thermals," she agreed, laying herself down next to him, discarding the robe and pulling the sheet over the two of them. "But if you're feeling _that_ bad..."

"I guess it's up to you to make me feel better, _Captain_ …" With a wave of his hand, he shut the door and it locked with an audible click.

J _ust in case…._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normally, Ezra would have been happy to help Zeb, especially as it was something for Kanan that didn't involved _'Jedi business'_ or the _Empire_ or even the _karking_ _Rebellion,_ but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had _changed._ Something _major_ had shifted, and with his master on virtual mental lock-down, he couldn't even get a bead on his condition through their bond, and it frustrated him.

Zeb seemed oblivious to Ezra's concern (' _E's in good hands, Ezra_ – _Kanan's a tough ol' gundark)_ and it was all Ezra could do not to simply race out of the kitchen, and to the med bay himself…

 _The Med Bay…_

"Hey Zeb, maybe I should see if they're ready to take this brace off – you know, before we all meet up for dinner?" Ezra said brightly. "We don't want to worry Kanan -"

"Yeah, Yeah," Zeb sighed, stirring one of the many pots before him. "You keep tellin' yerself that you aren't really just checkin' on him." He grinned, large sharp teeth shining. "Go on, just make sure yer back here in time to help us carry it all."

"Thanks, buddy!" Ezra called back, already half way down the hall. "I'll tell him you said hi!"

Zeb only grunted. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was glad the young Jedi was out of his fur for now Kid was worse than a sand flea circus when it came to standing still. Besides, he might _just_ irritate the staff in the med bay enough to grant Kanan an even earlier release…

* * *

Hera rubbed her eyes, that turned into a contented stretch, despite the fact that her face and body were covered in sweat and tear stains.

And _hair._

 _So much for the shower,_ she thought a little ruefully, but without regret. Her arm draped around Kanan's head and she lightly played with his long loose hair, shaking off the odd strand that clung to her fingertips.

"You shed too much," she sighed, even as his beard tickled her ribs as he kissed her breast. "Hairs… _everywhere_!"

"Hmmm?" he replied, propping himself up and looking at her with sleepy eyes. Their lovemaking had been fleeting, and all too brief, but it had been what they both needed. Sweet, physical release of both love and tears.

And sweat.

 _And sweet force, the damned hair!_

" _Hair!"_ Hera grumbled, a trace of real irritation in her voice. "Kanan, it's… _everywhere!"_

"I'm sorry if the Inquisitor's _spa service_ had _sub par electrolysis_ ," Kanan replied dryly. "And the follow up in the med center -"

"Kanan, I'm sorry!" Here choked on a sudden sob, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know why I would even -"

He silenced her with a kiss. Then another. And with his body fully covering hers, he kissed her again.

"You know in some cultures," he mumbled into her earcone, and caressing her lek. "Covering one's mate in their body hair is a sign of... affection..."

Her breath caught in her throat, and once again her fingers found what was usually his ponytail. Hair was suddenly... _interesting_ again. "A...A...Afection?" she gasped. "In what… what cul-"

Her last words were cut off in a small moan as Kanan's lips and hands began to explore her body once again, and _hair_ was no longer an issue.

* * *

"Karabast!" Ezra snarled to no one in particular as he raced down the corridors and back to the _Ghost._ The droid in the med center had been frustratingly unhelpful, only telling Ezra that Kanan had been released. He didn't want to involve Sabine or Zeb, at least not yet, but Hera – Hera _had_ to know.

Hopefully, she wasn't going to be in for a shock.

Ezra cursed again, and put on another burst of speed.

By the time Ezra reached the _Ghost_ , he was exhausted and out of breath, but to his relief, at least Chopper was within sight.

"Chop!" Ezra gasped. "I need to talk to Hera! Do you know where she is?"

Chopper rotated his top, arms flailing as he burbled and chattered excitedly.

"I don't care if she's busy!" Ezra snapped back. "I need to talk to her _now_!"

Now Chopper's tone become scolding, and _warning?_ Ezra was having none of it.

"Just take me to Hera, Chop!" he snapped. "Before I pull your hard drive!"

With an electronic shrug, and a tone that distinctly said _'Your funeral, bud',_ Chopper turned and began trundling down towards the crew quarters, with Ezra close behind.

When they reached the entrance to the crew quarters, either a warning from the Force or sheer dumb luck (later, he would be sure it was the latter) Ezra stopped short while Chopper continued to roll down the hall.

He heard a voice – no, not a voice, _voices._

 _Hera._

 _Kanan._

 _Calling each others name in the eternal lover's refrains and echos._

 _Oh HELL NO._

 _The blood drained from his face as he realized that Chopper had stopped in front of Kanan's door._

 _And was plugged into the lock._

 _And laughing._

Ezra threw himself backwards into the passageway moments before he heard Hera's shriek, and Kanan's shout of _"What the hell are you doing? Get OUT!"_ and Chopper's protestations of innocence.

" _And stay out"_ Kanan's voice thundered from behind the once again closed door, and it was all Ezra could do to keep from having a coughing, choking fit, whether from laughter or sheer embarrassment he didn't know. In any case, he could tell Sabine and Zeb that Kanan and Hera were… well for want of a better word, _fine_ , but they might want to wait on dinner a little longer.

If anything, he trusted his Master to be thorough.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, _three_ oil baths over the next month is my final offer," Ezra snapped as he and Chopper traversed the corridors of the _Sunrise_. "How was _I_ supposed to know -"

"Know what?" Sabine chirped from behind them. "Seriously Ezra, sometimes I think you've taken one too many stunners to the head!"

"It's _nothing_!" Ezra almost shouted, his face colouring. He rounded on Chopper, "And don't _you_ start!"

Chopper chortled, and banged on Ezra's leg expectantly as if to say 'O _il bath first, feed yourself later, or else!'_

"Why is Chop so… well, being Chop?" said Sabine, her eyes narrowing. "Is there something you're not telling us? Is Kanan all right? I thought he was doing Hera _..._ "

 _What?_ Now Ezra was beside himself. "What did you just say?"

The narrow eyes became a glare. "I said, _I though Kanan was doing better._ Weren't you were going to go see him in the med bay? That's what Zeb - who's probably wondering where the hell we are – said!"

"I did. They'd already sent him back to the _Ghost!"_

"Then what's the problem?"

Ezra ran his palm down over his face, trying to think of a way to explain the situation _without '_ explaining the situation'. as they stepped aside to let a contingent of soldiers pass. Finally, he simply opted for the bail out.

"Let's just say Kanan's fine, Hera's fine, and every kriffing thing is fine, OK?" he said sharply, and started to head back down the passage to the galley, where Zeb was waiting.

Chopper chuckled gleefully while Sabine pulled him back.

"Ezra, you're acting like a loth cat in a room full of rockers!" She snapped, exasperated. If I didn't know better, I'd think..." Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, and a touch of colour blossomed in her cheeks as understanding dawned on her. "Oh… Oh no! You didn't..."

"Didn't _what,_ Sabine?" Ezra sighed. By the stars, if she was going to humiliate him for this incident, she was going to have to earn it. "Go on – say it!"

She was as red as a jogan fruit leaf, and mumbled into her chest something that sounded like _'_ _their reunion..._ '

More footsteps down the hallway. Boots, soft shoes, and heavy claws. Zeb had gotten tired of waiting for them.

"What in tha' name of the Ashla has been keepin' you lot?" Zeb growled, towering over Ezra and Sabine, ignoring Chopper's arm extension poking at his leg. "Been waitin' for you – everything's ready…" He looked at Sabine, then Ezra and back. "Either of you care to tell me -"

"They were having _sex, and I almost walked in on them, OK?"_ Ezra cried out, exasperated. "I went to tell Hera that Kanan had been released from the med bay, but he was already back in the _Ghost_ and I _heard_ him and Hera _having_ _sex_ in his cabin when Chop opened his door like the sneaky rust bucket he is, and Kanan shouted at him to get out and _thank the Force_ they didn't see me -"

He stopped cold, suddenly remembering they weren't alone on the _Ghost_ anymore, and realizing that they had acquired an audience.

Giggles and snickers faded with retreating boot steps, as a lone, dry, cultured voice interrupted the ensuing silence.

"It seems that Kanan is well on the way to recovery," the man they now knew as Commander Sato said smoothly. "That's good to hear." and without another word, he turned on his heel and left the three remaining members of the Ghost crew to find fascination with the floor. Chopper only gave a mock salute, even sparing them a mechanical giggle until Sato was well out of sight.

"Well," said Zeb at last. "That dinner isn't gonna serve itself…" He gave the two smaller humans a shove towards the galley. "Come on..."

* * *

With only minimal protestation, Kanan allowed Hera to help him in the shower. He was bone weary, and not from the bout of lovemaking with Hera (although he had joked that if he was doomed to die, there were far worse ways to go, and that had earned him a playful shove and a kiss.) He was hungry and yet not hungry. Tired but not sleepy, and torn between wanting to see his family, and hiding in his bunk for a week (with or without Hera, he couldn't decide) and now, Hera was helping him dress as if he were an invalid.

He didn't know whether to be defensive or grateful.

He chose the latter, and leaned over to kiss the top of her head as she pulled on his socks.

"There!" she said at last. "Clean sleeping pants, shirt and socks, and a new hair tie – unless you want it down?"

He pulled her close as she sat down on the bed, once again dressed in the (once offending) thermals and headscarf. "No thanks," he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into her. "I want to keep it out of my face for now. At least until I've eaten something."

"Speaking of which, the kids have… well they planned a 'welcome home dinner' for you. They worked pretty hard to put it together but they'll understand if you need -"

"No, no," Kanan shook his head with a small smile. "Crazy kids…."

"They love you too, you know."

"I do."

Hera sighed. "Kanan, you're falling asleep again as we speak! Let me put you back to bed for a while – _by yourself._ "

"M'kay," he mumbled into her shoulder. "Wake me up when it's ready, will you?"

"I will, love," Hera said tenderly, taking his arm. "Just pretend to be surprised, OK?"

As she tumbled him back into his bunk, she thought to herself that acting surprised wouldn't even be an issue, he was so tired and worn out, she doubted he'd remember the conversation at all...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Hera realized that Kanan had probably been asleep even before his head had hit the pillow, yet she still stayed, and tenderly stroked a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

"My poor _Moonbeam,"_ Hera sighed. "I wish we could just run away together, and open that jogan fruit stand on one of Rion's moons like we dreamed of all those years ago. You'd mind the stall, I'd do the supply runs, and we'd close for a week after festival time and just spend the entire time, winding in the sheets..."

She closed her eyes, and a smile touched her lips at the memory. Well, even if it had only been for a few hours, they'd at least accomplished _some_ of it – perhaps a day's worth in a rare afternoon if she were to be honest with herself – and she had the good graces to blush.

"I should check and see if the kids are back yet," she told his sleeping form, leaning over to kiss him. "Don't worry, we'll keep dinner warm for you..."

* * *

She was waiting in the common room when they filed in, carrying trays and pots yet oddly subdued. Ezra's eyes were everywhere else.

"Oh heya Hera!" Zeb said brightly. "I _hear_ Kanan's doing betta'"

Sabine choked, Ezra flushed and Chopper giggled.

Hera was immediately on guard. "He's _fine,"_ she replied, Her tone belying her suspicion. "You guys however -"

"It's nothing, Hera!" Sabine jumped in, squeezing by with a platter to set in the table. "Everything's fine!"

"Yeah, nice and _quiet,_ I'll bet," Zeb added sagely, before punching Ezra on the shoulder. "Especially down in th' barracks -"

 _Zeb!_ _SHUT UP!_

"What are you two talking about?" Hera started, then froze, realization dawning on her face. "Oh!" she said suddenly, then meekly. " _Oh_..."

She turned away from the crew, and pushed her scarf back in frustration. They were all adults – well, _mostly_ adults – and if she were to be completely honest, it really was none of their damned business anyway -

It was Chopper's chortle of amusement that snapped her back around, relieved to have a reason to lash out. " _YOU!"_ she snarled. "I should pull your hard drive -"

"That's what _I_ told him!" Ezra said indignantly. "But _nooo!_ Chopper just had to -"

"Enough!" Hera snapped, her tone and expression leaving no room for argument or discussion. "Look, we're all glad Kanan's back -"

"Some more than others," Zeb whispered to Sabine, earning him an elbow to the stomach. Hera ignored the remark, focusing her attention back on Ezra.

"Ezra," she said, her tone much gentler now. "Why don't you go see if Kanan's awake? But if he's still -"

"Never mind, I'm up..." Kanan mumbled from the doorway, scratching his side lazily. Zeb whispered something to Sabine , and they both howled with laughter, despite the almost murderous look from Hera _and_ Ezra. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it, preferring just to slip easily into Hera's embrace while he shook his head

It didn't matter, he was home and with his family, and in the end, that was all he cared about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The night of the dinner was probably last night that they had _really_ spent as a family, and had he been honest with himself, it would have saddened Kanan a little.

Although Hera had spent the night in his quarters (ignoring the snickers and side eyes from the rest of the crew) she had been gone in the morning, and by the time she'd come back (late in the evening) she'd been too exhausted to do anything other than collapse in a heap next to him. This had gone on for a few nights, until Kanan had made it a point to do his personal training exercises during the third shift. He pretended it was the only time the ship was quiet enough, and Hera pretended she believed him.

"Come to the briefing, Kanan," she'd almost plead with him. _These are good people, come listen at least._

"I'm happy getting updates over dinner," _If you were ever there,_ He'd reply. "Besides, Ezra and I need train together, and Ahsoka has so much she can teach him." _Better than I can..._

 _Ezra spends more time with Ahsoka than with you,_ "Jedi business?"

 _Between the three of us, that makes one and a half._ "Yes… in a way."

Genuine concern now as she caressed his cheek, "Are you feeling all right, Love?"

A frown. _Am I damaged goods now?_ "Getting there," he sighed . _Love – you never call that anymore. Not in front of the others._ "So what does Sato have in store for us next?" _I don't want to talk about this now._

 _*Commander* Sato "_ A supply raid, a good old smash and grab for the fleet..."

 _Is that all we're good for?_ "Seems simple enough," they separated as a group of pilots filed by, each saluting Hera as they passed. She pretend not to notice as his lips thinned and she gave a halfhearted salute in return.

 _Captain Syndulla -_ "They like you."

 _Do you, anymore?_ She shrugged. "They respect the rank. You know if you wanted it..."

 _We are so not going there, Hera. Not now, not ever._ "I'm quite happy with my ranks of teacher and crew." _The rest can go rot…_

 _And as my lover?_ "Anything else?"

 _The one who can turn the hard bitten war machine into a soggy noodle with a few well placed touches, when you let me. I can make you scream, to bring down the heavens too._ "I'm a good cook." He said finally.

She punched him in the shoulder. _Crisis averted._

"I need my gunner. Are you game?" _You wanna fight with me, as apposed to fighting with me?_

"Just say the word..." _Love._

"Then let's go. They need us.. _."_ _Love._

 _The_ _y_ _always do…_


End file.
